Mirror
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Hunger Games VersePerila!I look in the mirror And I try to see myself My Head full of terror, From the games I played so well. I try to see clearer, I try to forget the thoughts I started. I try to be nearer To where you are. Are we star crossed lovers? Did I really want you gone? If I'm really a winner,Where do these demons come from? I was the girl who was on fire. One-Shot.


**So this is a re-write of The True star-Crossed Lovers because I wanted to stir away from the books. So sorry. I will be accepting OCS, but just PM me on that. Did anyone see Catching Fire yet? I saw it last Saturday and I was perfect!**

**But, anyway, let's continue.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, HOO, or the Hunger Games Trilogy. Sadly. This is a one shot. A long one shot. I also don't own Mirror by Ellie Goulding or Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight. I will continue if I receive enough requests. If I do continue, it will be a series of one-shots.**

…

**I was the girl who was on fire**

**I was the girl who was on fire**

**Only a bird could get much higher**

**(I look in the mirror)**

**'Cuz I was the girl who was on fire**

…

_**I**_

_**Mirror/Letters From the Sky**_

_**Percy**_

_**Percy **_Jackson would have been just fine receiving a "welcome home", or "congratulations". But, he received nothing from that dastardly -_bastard of a president, fucking murderer- _President Snow. But, what he did get was a little something like this: "Your father's dead, he leaned a little too far off his boat. I'm sorry."

Sure you were, you bastard. You killed my father. And it was because I said no to being your little sex slave, your little Capital man-whore. You killed my _fucking _Father, you dirty, cruel, self-centered, power hungry-

He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt arms hug him tightly. "Perseus, my baby, you're home, you're okay."

"Hi, mum."

His mother, Sally Jackson, was the sweetest person in the world. She didn't dare deserve anything but goodness. She always smelled like cookie dough and peppermint. He held her tightly as she cried. He delicately as possible stroked her curly, brown hair that had streaks of grey forming. He didn't dare tell her that in a week's time, he would be in and out of random women's beds because of _fucking _President Kronos Snow.

The funeral was short and simple, in Four; they took the body and cremated it, before pouring the ashes into the ocean. Then, in a day's time, there was a headstone in the graveyard.

After mourning, Percy found himself in the Capital, bed bound. These women's beds were his forced alter, about to be sacrificed, against his will. Oh, if his dear, precious, fragile, mother found out, it would kill her. Shit, his _father _was most likely rolling over in his grave every time he lay on his back to let a woman mount him or every time he listened to a woman to fuck her deeper. Is this what he was meant to become?

But he had a friend through it all; Apollo Phoebus Olympia was in the same trade of bed hopping. And Apollo's dear sister, Artemis, was stuck in the same trap Apollo and Percy were.

Apollo and Artemis were from District 1, and Apollo had won two years before Percy, then Artemis won the year after Apollo.

It was no longer just _Apollo. Then it was Apollo&Artemis. Now it was Apollo&Artemis&Percy._

_For the next two years, Percy was stuck in this façade, this game, and he prayed it would soon end. __**For good.**_

_**/One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know/**_

_**Thalia**_

_**Thalia **_Grace wasn't the most unpleasant person to be around. Stuck at a table full of -_damned she-devils she never fit in with-_ girls screaming and waving magazines, talking about Percy Jackson, fucking magazines with Percy Jackson on the cover, wearing nothing but a fishnet and welding a trident.

"Did you hear, he's with another _woman_?"

"I know, he does it so well, he makes it look like a heavenly sin."

"God, he is a heavenly sin. It should be fucking impossible for a man to be that fucking gorgeous."

Thalia turns away from the table and pretends to stick her finger down her throat to her best friend, Lucas "Luke" Castellan. He chuckles.

"Oh I know, Percy Jackson is so fucking gorgeous and blah blah; shut the _hell up!" _ She finds herself yelling and once the bell rings -_thank god_- she snatches up her blue backpack and walks out the door, follows Luke, who walks over to the Elementary school, two streets down. There, a pretty twelve year old girl, blonde, with the most piercing and calculating grey eyes, sits on the doorstep, reading a book. Luke sneaks up behind the little blonde girl and scoops her up. He places her on his shoulders and she grins, and places the book on his head.

Luke and Annabeth had fucking parents who cared about them, Athena-May and Hermes Castellan. Thalia on the other hand was stuck with the woman who only gave a _damn _about herself and the most precious blessing in the world, her seven year old brother, Jason. He knew that Thalia had instructed that he should go home by himself, even though he enjoyed walking with his sister.

Luke walked Thalia to her doorstep, and Thalia ruffled Annabeth's hair, loosening the ponytail she donned so well.

"Hey, Thals!" Luke called.

"Yeah?" She turned around, facing the Castellan boy. With his messy blonde hair and his piercing sky blues eyes, and that scar running down his wrist, he was pretty good lucking.

"Don't forget, wear something pretty! Something that either gives me," He paused, covering Annabeth's innocent ears, "plenty of cleavage or plenty of leg to distract me from your ever present scowl, Ms. Sparky."

"Shut the hell up, Luke, you jack- stupid." She said, realizing that he had uncovered Annabeth's ears.

"Jack, what now Thalia?" He said, teasing the blue eyed girl.

She shot him the bird, and walked in to her house. Jason sat at the table, doing his home.

"Hey, Jase." She said, ruffling his blonde hair. He looked at his sister with adoring blue eyes that matched her own, and _her father, their father._

"Hey, Lia." He said. "Lia, can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure, kiddo," She said, sitting next to him. "What's up?"

He pointed out the problem, it was social studies. The question was: _why do we have the reaping?_

"That's easy, to punish the rebels who started the rebellion, and to show how merciful the Capital was to us."

He wrote down the answer, and Thalia walked to her room to drop off her book bag. As she walked back to the kitchen, she felt glass crunch underneath her feet.

She went into her mom's room and saw her blonde haired mother passed out on her bed. Thalia rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out some chicken from their tiny fridge and cleaned it. She poured some cream of mushroom on top of it and placed it in the oven. She yelled to Jason, "I'll be right back! I need to go to the market! Watch the oven!"

"Okay!" He yelled back.

She placed a leather jacket over her shoulders and grabbed her wallet.

She took a basket and walked down to the market in the center of District 5. The town square was being set up for the Reaping tomorrow. Shit, it would be Jason's first year.

She walked into the bakery, and the baker greeted her with a polite smile.

"Hello Thalia!"

"Hi," she greeted.

"What would you like?"

She had been working at the power plant, repairing the generators and the way to produce the electricity. She knew how to take wires and cause things to spark and explode. She was pretty smart in that department. She had been making money, being the provider of her family, 'cause her mother wasn't _–capable of fucking anything, besides getting drunk- _physical able to provide for her two kids. At least her dad had been smart enough to leave her mother with two kids and head to the capital where he got paid plenty of money and could ignore his two kids.

"Three loaves of bread and some flour, please."

He takes the bread out of the oven and wraps up six, and hands them to Thalia. "But, this is six, and I asked for-"

He smiles at her, "I know, Thalia." The loaves of bread were light in color and soft. They were warm too.

He gives her two bags of flour and three bags of uncooked pasta. She places them in her basket and she pulls out some money. He waves his hand. "It's on the house Thalia. We all know how hard you work. And oh!"

He pulls out a box and hands it to her. The box has some weight on it. "Open this when you get home, okay?"

"Okay," She nods, placing it in her bag. "Thank you so much!"

She walks out the store and heads to Grace, the farmer. District 5 wasn't exactly farmers, but they survived.

Grace greeted the black haired girl with a smile.

"What ya need, Thalia?"

"Four things of milk, a dozen eggs, some cheese, some bacon, and some vegetables, any kind of vegetables. Oh, and some fruit, butter, tea leaves, mint and sugar."

Grace digs in her basket and pulls out the closed jars of milk, and hands her the milk and two dozen eggs in a closed container. She hands her a block of cheese, and a bag of bacon, and hands her lettuce, tomatoes, broccoli, and some spinach. Once, Thalia puts that in her basket, Grace hands her some fruit, consisting of apples, blueberries, strawberries, grapes, and watermelon, Jason's favorites. She hands her three blocks of butter, a small basket of tea leaves and another basket of mint leaves. Finally, Grace hands her a bag of sugar and a bottle of vanilla extract. Thalia placed the stuff in her basket.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing Thalia, that's for catching my little girl's dog."

"Oh Grace, that was nothing!"

"Thalia, I got some fresh fish, you want it?"

"Sure," Thalia said. "Thank you, Grace."

"You're welcome, child, be careful now." Grace tells her.

She walks back to her house, the basket on her wrist and the watermelon tucked under her arm.

She opens the door and Jason comes and takes the watermelon from her. Thalia pulls the chicken out of the oven and places the basket on the counter.

"Is Ma awake?" Thalia asked.

"No, not yet." Jason said. "You want me to put the stuff up?"

"If you would please."

She takes the baker's secret box out, and opens it with a kitchen knife. Inside is a small, beautiful cake. "Wow…" she trails off.

"Whoa." Jason said. "That's cake."

"I know, Jase. The baker made this for us." Thalia closes the box and puts it on the counter. She puts the bag of sugar and flour in the cabinet. Jason puts the fruit, eggs, vegetables, and cheese in the fridge. Then, he puts the milk in the fridge. Thalia places the five loaves of bread in the bread box and takes the sixth one and half of it up. She puts some butter and cinnamon on it and pops it in the oven. Five minutes later, she pulls it out and puts it on the table. She pours some honey into a bowl and sets it on the table. She puts the other half of the loaf of bread on the top of the bread box. She puts some hot water on and lets it boil. She puts the vanilla and pasta in the pantry, then placing the bacon in the fridge. She pours some tea leaves and mint in a bowl and places it on the table. She takes some glass plates out and sets three on the table. She puts the chicken on the plates and pours two glasses of milk. She hands Jason one glass and the other in front of her plate. She cuts up some watermelon and some apples into slices and gives Jason some. She pours the remaining amount of fruit, once Jason's has enough food of course, and goes to wake her drunken mother up. She shakes the woman awake and gets her washed up. Her mother follows her to the kitchen, and her mother sits down, while Thalia gets some mugs and places them on the table. She puts some mint and tea leaves in the mugs, then pour some hot water on them. She drops a spoonful of honey in each cup and stirs them all up.

"Jason, would you like some bread?"

"Yes, please." His voice is muffled, by his eating and Thalia gives him some bread, and hands her mother two slices of bread. They all get two.

"Where's my chicken, Thalia?" Her mother asks.

"On the stove, _Katherine._" Thalia says, "You can go and get yourself some, if you'd like."

Thalia's mother goes up and gets herself some chicken.

"You've been to the store, Thalia?"

"Yeah," She said.

Once, she and Jason are done eating, Thalia cuts Jason and herself a slice of cake before putting the rest in a place only Jason knows.

The two scarfs down the cake and Thalia tells him to go take a bath.

He disappears and comes back, and Thalia takes a bath. She tucks Jason into her bed and sings him to sleep, like she's always done.

Once the gentle blonde boy is asleep, Thalia sees her mother in the kitchen. Thalia gets up and walks to the kitchen. Her feet pad against the floor and she smirks.

"You've haven't drunk yourself to sleep tonight, Katie?"

Her mother looks up and looks at Thalia. "You're so beautiful Thalia. You look just like your father. Strong, tall. High cheekbones, raspberry lips, pale, alabaster skin. Freckles, dimples. That selfish, no good, son of a bitch!"

Here her mother goes again.

Thalia walks away, tucks herself in to her bed, and covers Jason's innocent ears and kisses his head. Thalia's gotten used to her mother's madness. She's had sixteen years to do so. Jason on the other hand, shouldn't have to.

Thalia's just done the most stupid thing she's ever done. Really. She volunteered for the little blonde girl, with those stormy Grey eyes.

They, her escort; Gemini Everheart, with those cursed red bejeweled nails and that dress that makes Thalia think she's on fire, asks her name and she says, "Thalia _fucking _Avalon Grace."

It's defiant and she knows it. Maybe that's the reason she does it. But, still she wonders why she said her full name. Then again, she doesn't care.

Or maybe she does.

She glares at Luke and silently tells him, _I can do this by myself. Alone. Solo._

Her male tribute, thank god, _it's not her brother; _it's Zayn Nightshade, Zoë Nightshade's younger brother. Zoë was a tribute from the games before her, the 71st. Percy's games.

The Castellans run in, and thank her volunteering for Annabeth, and the little girl hands her a pin.

"Thank you, Thalia. Your mom asked me to give this to you." It's a bronze pin with a Mockingjay inside and it's beautiful really. "She said it belonged to your father."

Thalia fingers the pins, and runs her thumb over it. Luke puts the pin on her the lapel of her leather jacket and hugs her. "You have to win, 'cause you're my best friend, and you're good enough and strong enough to win. Archery. That's your thing."

She nods, "Luke, do me a favor. If I don't win, take care of Jason for me. Take care of him while I'm in the arena, there's plenty of food, check on him for me, and help him with his homework. Promise me that."

"I promise. But, you're going to win, Sparky. You're going to win."

The Castellans nod to her and walk out. Next, is Jason, that beautiful, strong seven year old.

He runs to her and embraces her in a hug.

"I love you, Thalia. You have to win, 'cause mom says that people get killed and don't come home. You can kill people, Lia, I won't be upset. You can come home, Lia. Please. I need you."

"I love you too." But, she knew that her mother and school has implanted the things and fears of the Hunger Games in her precious little brother's brain, and her mother didn't even have the nerve to see her daughter off. "Jason, I love you so much. Luke's gonna take care of you while I'm gone, okay kiddo?"

Jason nodded yes.

"Good." She kisses her brother's forehead. "I love you Jason!" She screams as they, _the peacekeepers, _take her away.

_**/One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know/**_

_**Percy:**_

_**Percy **_remembers her as the girl who cursed while speaking her name. Beautiful, gorgeous. _Electrifying. Literally._

_She was electricity._

Her simple black dress was laced with these silver conductors. They were light up with pure white energy. Her makeup consisted of this sparkly silver, gold, and blue and her eyes reminded him of bird's wings. The lashes were outward and lace with gold. Strange and Beautiful.

The dress's top was tight across the girl's breasts, almost lifting them up, and then he realized, the top of the dress was a corset.

The lightning was crackling and moving forcefully against the silk and leather material of her dress. Her hair was done in this, beautiful, short curls in her face, and her stylist, Hestia, had took some hair gel and made the individual strains stick out and beautiful directions and lace them with the electric lace, in different ways, and every time she turned her head or the wind fluttered against her hair, they lit up with and electricity.

She had stolen his heart and carried it off with her as she rode in her black chariot that was lit up from the tributes' electricity.

Apollo, Artemis, and her mentor, Castor, watched Percy's face as her looked at her. Then, suddenly, Thalia laid her eyes upon this _**star-struck fool**_ from District 4, and he found himself staring. Gemini began to watch Percy, and knowing he was being watched by people he knew and trusted, he sent the pretty, _electrifying girl from District 5, _a sly, saucy and seductive wink and a smile. He laughs when she sends him back a smirk and mouths, _Go fuck yourself pretty boy_.

So when Apollo takes him home, in his Red Convertible Maserati Spyder. It was a car from the pre-Panem times, but Apollo wanted it and Apollo got it.

It was then that Apollo told Percy how he could get revenge against Snow. Instead of getting money for his body, he would get _**Secrets. Help a rebellion too.**_

_**But he could only think about this:**_

**/****I look in the mirror, I can't get over you, Is this our world? Is it someone else? Is it someone else? I look in the mirror And I try to see myself/**

**But then again, he's not himself.**

_**So, **_during Thalia's training, Percy's in bed with some woman, Io Hunterdove, the Head of Defense's wife, for gods' sake, and she's fucking done for, _'cause this is about the third time Percy's made her come, _and she trying to give him money, and as he pops a sugar cube into his mouth, "Tell me a secret, and you can keep your money."

"What kind of secret," She asks as he redresses. He's buttoning his shirt and buckling his belt.

"Anything."

"Okay," She giggles, before sobering up, "My husband, tells me that his friend, a gamemaker, Florence Diamondswan says that sometimes, they use things in the Games that kill off the tributes they don't want. And the tributes they do want, they give things that they can use to their advantage, so they can win. Promise me you'll keep that, Percy; you mustn't tell a soul."

"No worries, Io. I can keep a secret." He said, lying, but he kisses her and get up and walks out of her home. The first person he tells is Apollo. Then, Chiron from District 3 and Dionysus from District 11 (who's a hopeless drunk, for gods' sake).

But then the tributes' scores come in and when Thalia's electric blue eyes flash upon the T.V screen and next to her beautiful picture, is a fabulous 11, Percy knows along with _Dionysus and Chiron and Apollo and Artemis and Castor, _that they've found their new Mockingjay.

Percy's impressed because, she made a high score than the Career tributes. But, he knows what's coming.

_**/My head full of terror, From the games I played so well/  
**_

_**Thalia**_ waits for those cursed 60 seconds, sixty seconds that can make or break you, to be up. Once that gong goes off, she's off like a loaded bullet and she running, _and running, and running, until she grabs that sleek black and silver bow and quiver full of arrow and a dagger and a pack, so she can at least have a chance. _

_**And so far, her chance of living is pretty good.**_

Where Percy is though, there is silence. Her games, the 73rd games, go by pretty quickly.

She, _Thalia Avalon Grace, _waits out the Games.

Now, she's with Zayn and the tributes from 2, Lucian and Lara, brother and sister.

Lucian throws a knife, _holy shit, _Percy thinks, and Thalia flips into the air and dodges it. Artemis is gripping his and Apollo's hands and there is pure silence. Lara kills Zayn, stabbing him in his throat, but somehow, Zayn's still alive and Thalia's protecting him and her, or him until he dies, and when he does and Thalia's got this _sexy as hell, but pissed the fuck off _face on and she lets out a growl.

She fires her arrow, missing Lara, but hitting Lucian in his eye and he falls, bleeding out. Castor's computer almost crashes at how many sponsors Thalia is getting right now. And Castors doing his best and suddenly the sky is raining down Parachutes and chiming with bells, and Thalia running, catching the parachutes, but Mutts come out trained to kill the girls.

Lara charges Thalia and as Mutts begin to charge the two girls, Thalia runs towards the Cornucopia. She drops to the ground, and with Lara trying to fight of the Mutts, and _holy fucking shit, _the Mutts and _Lara_ are close _to her_, and finally she has the wires for the mines. She manages to dig up the whole wire that was connected to all the mines in the arena and now Lara and the Mutts are in the center, and Lara screams. The Mutts have gotten to her and now they turn their attention to Thalia.

Artemis is screaming, Percy unsure of why they haven't called the mutts off. She pulls a lighter out of her bag and flicks it open and just as the mutts get to her, she lights the wires on fire. The wires spark and she runs just as the first mine goes off. Then the second, and third and the next thing you know, the whole arena is blown up and Percy's gripping the roots of his hair and Artemis screams louder and literally the arena is sparking with electricity and the force field around the arena collapses. The whole nation of Panem is screaming, thriving, looking for their _Girl who blazes with Electricity. The stormbringer, their trailblazer._

Thalia climbs out and everyone is silent, and she's covered in ash and blood and dirt, but she's alive, and suddenly, her knees give out. She falls and passes out. But, they all know she's won. And the nation of Panem cheers, and now they're screaming for the damn hovercraft to come.

_**/And I try to understand, And piece it together. Wash the blood from both my hands; I can't see the ending/  
**_

Thalia's tired as hell, but they are crowding her, offering congrats. She nods politely, and smiles.

Percy knows it's fake, for he's worn the same masquerade she wears _so well._

She gives wave before walking out to the balcony. Her head is in her palms, and he taps her shoulder. Her gold crown is on the railing next to her.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She asks sarcastically.

"Just want to say congratulations," Percy says.

Percy believes he's said the wrong thing.

"My family's gonna die, 'cause I blew up the fucking arena, god I'm so fucking stupid."

"No, no. Don't say that," he said. "You don't know that to be true."

"Yeah, I do." She said, tugging at the tendrils of her hair. She thinks of Jason and even her _sadistic mother of hers_ and her eyes water.

Percy wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. She sighs and he decides he likes this when she doesn't pull away.

They've been like this for the longest, and President Snow has to ruin it all. "So you've must have heard." He says.

"Heard what?"

"The news." He says.

"What news?" She asks, and it's taking all her physical strength to not punch him in the face.

"Your district mayor. Your mother is dead, your home burned down in an electrical fire. Your brother though, is with the Castellans. Please accept my apologies for this accident."

Thalia knows this isn't true. An electrical fire, in District 5 where they specialize in electricity? Come up with a better lie, President Snow.

She looks shocked, and she frowns. "_Thank you,_" She says bitterly, "For coming to tell me that." Percy realizes this isn't some weak girl, this is the girl who cursed while saying her name, this is _Thalia fucking Avalon Grace._

"You're welcome," He said, and walks off. He must have been expecting her to cry, Percy thought, realizing he was still holding her. He mutters a curt, "_Excuse me," _to go back inside.

But, Thalia's been to hell and back and she could make the devil cry. And she wouldn't give a damn. And the Devil may end up crying before the end of the night.

_**/If I'm really a winner, Where do these demons come from?/**_

After her Victory Tour, Percy pays her a visit. He watches she delicately holds a blonde little boy's hand, and he hugs her side. Percy wraps his arms around her shoulder and holds her.

"You know, you and Jason are welcome to my home anytime, okay, Thals?"

She nods, "I appreciate that, Perce. We'll see you soon. Maybe."

She can't continue to stay in District 5, not with her mother's ghost constantly hunting her.

So she packs her and Jason's things and, Luke who's so distressed that he didn't get to Katherine on time, and Annabeth who knows _**good and damn well**_ it isn't her fault, cries, blaming herself.

So she visits Luke one last time and she puts the key to her home in the Victor's village in his hand and picks Jason up and walks to the train station.

_**/Are we star crossed lovers?/  
**_

Thalia knocks on the door softly, Jason hiding behind her leg.

Percy opens the door, Sea Green meeting Electric Blue.

He smiles, Thalia took up his offer. He didn't care how long she stayed, just that she was staying.

He saw two blue duffle bags and knew Jason was there too.

She could meet his momma, and he could even teach them how to swim.

He likes the sound of that.

_**/You read my heart/**_

Percy smiles as she lets him put his hands on her. He teaching her to swim and float on her back and even though he's taught Jason and Jason currently being inside Percy's house with Percy's mum, eating those blue stained chocolate chip cookies.

"Percy remove your hands from my _ass, you pervert._" She said playfully.

And he chuckles; this was Thalia's second trip to see him. She was supposed to be here for two weeks but, Percy managed to convince her to stay longer, and Gemini hasn't complained yet, so she's here with him._**  
**_Now Thalia's standing in a floral black sundress that blows in the wind. She digging her toes in the sand and Percy wants to smile so badly.

He walks up behind her and kisses her cheek, and holds her hand. He pulls his hand away, but smiles when Thalia grabs it again.

"_You_ _aren't leaving me, Fish-face. Never ever."_

"_Never," He confirms._

"_Someday, I'm going to move out here and build a house. For me and Jason."_

_He snorts. "Yeah right."_

_She nudges him with her elbow and but she laughs too. If anybody was going to be building a house, it be him. For her&him&Jason&andtheirkids._

_If he could woo her love._

_He imagines what their house would be like, their room._

_It would be blue and gold and white, with a large patio door they could leave open. Sunlight would drift through and their bed with sheets of white and gold. It would have a white, see-through canopy around it, the bed being a circle. He imagined himself kissing her awake and kissing her to sleep. And oh, making gentle love to her, __**all the time.**_

They could have a future together. So when she and Jason walk to the train station, Percy following, he puts their bags on there. She asks Jason a question, and he nods.

She asks Percy, "Can Jason stay with you?"

He nods and picks the seven year old boy up, taking his bag. Jason holds Percy's hand and she smiles. "I'll be back Percy and Jason."

"I know. I'll see you in the Capital." Percy calls out. But, just as she turns her back on him, he grabs her waist and pulls him to her. He leans down and kisses her and she kisses him back and they both know, Snow knows. But, they don't care.

She whispers softly to him, "_Never ever, let me go."_

"_Never ever." _Percy says.

She kisses Jason's forehead and waves to them.

Percy blows her kisses and picks Jason up. He carries Jason back to his house, on his back, and tucks him in his bed.

_**/I'm tired of pretending/  
**_

Percy knows she's tired and he lifts her on his back. They walk through the jungle, Clarisse following them. Apollo and Artemis right behind them.

They're in the games together, but Percy vows to make sure Thalia comes out. _His Thalia._

The tight suit embraces Thalia's perfect figure and he stops, putting his shell necklace around her neck.

They've always been fighters, together since that day at the train station and everyone in Panem knew it. _The two star-crossed lovers from different districts._

Chiron's determined on destroying the Arena like Thalia, and Percy and Thalia steal kisses from each other like it doesn't even matter, whether it be in the Arena or outside before the games, 'cause they both know like hell it could be their last.

Shit, he kisses her before she closes her eyes, before either of them go on guard duty, before they go hunting, and whenever he finds it appropriate.

He kisses her again as they sit on the beach while the others talk, and it's then that Percy is skimming his long, tan fingers against her sharp pelvis bones, and runs them down her sides. Its then that he embraces her and kisses her slowly down her neck, its then that she buries her face in his hair and moans silently. It's then that when he suckles her collarbone that draws that everlasting, _heavenly_ moan out of her ever-chanting, flowing, _and sweet as honey, _Raspberry lips that speak his name like a never ending hymn that he wants her. Not wants her, _shit, needs her. _He nearly nudges his shell necklace that sits on her alabaster skin to kiss the nape of her neck, and then kisses every single one of her precious freckles. Then Apollo realizes if he doesn't break the two of them up now, they might end up having full-blown, out of control, mindless sex, right here in the arena in the middle of the Hunger Games.

It's when she fires her bow at the force field that he screams. "_I love you!"_

_She smiles. "I love you too."_

_Next thing Thalia knows, are explosions and the force pulling Percy and Thalia away._

_The hovercraft that has Thalia has Dionysus, and Chiron, Apollo, Artemis and her father, Zeus. Even Sally is there, holding Jason._

_The hovercraft that has Percy has Peacekeepers, Snow, Clarisse, and Apollo's Rachel._

The memories hit Thalia like a tidal wave. _(Hestia's dead, because she made that perfect electric blue gown that sparked during her interview with Aeolus, then burned away and turned into the gown of the Mockingjay with the wings attached perfectly to her arms… Delphi volunteering for Rachel… Percy telling her Iloveyou.)_

Thalia's up and she about to choke Dionysus because Percy's gone and Snow has him and gods knows what he's doing to Percy, _Her Percy._

Apollo's trying everything, _everything,_ to calm her down, but it isn't until Dionysus slips up and tells that the Capital has Rachel, _Rachel Elizabeth Dare; Apollo's Rachel, _that he stops. Apollo's beating the living shit out of Dionysus until Artemis pulls him off. Once Apollo's off, Thalia's hands are at Dionysus's throat, punching him in the face. Once she's off, his face is bloody and bruised and that only makes her feel slightly better.

_**/I try to be nearer, To where you are/**_

The rebellion's over and Thalia looking for the boy with the Sea Green eyes. Jason's on her back, and she's running, looking for Fishface, _Her Fishface, Her Seaweed Brain, Her Kelp Head._

And then she sees him. Perfect and Healthy as one could possibly look after being tortured and held captive, but he remembers her 'cause he has his arms wrapped around her and he's holding her.

"Thalia?" He croaks.

"I'm here Percy, it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you anymore."

But, Thalia worries about President Lupa, and decides, _I don't like that bitch. She let them hurt Percy, her Percy!_

She goes to Snow's trial and when she shoots Lupa, it's been done and Lupa's dead and Snow choked on his own blood and suffocated. She laughs as they try to put her to trial and they just let her go. Percy's there, waiting on her.

He's gained his sanity back and when she comes out all she can think is, _Hallelujah. Sweet Gods, the boy can kiss._

_She thinks this because his peppering her, showering her with kisses and love and she realizes how much she's missed this._

"Thalia. I love you, so so so much."

"I love you too," she says.

"Thalia, let's play a game. Real or Not Real."

He asks plenty of questions, but he gets to one that Thalia likes.

"Your love for me? Real or Not Real?"

"Very much real."

_**/You read my heart. Are we star crossed lovers? Did I really want you gone? If I'm really a winner, Where do these demons come from? I was the girl who was on fire; I was the girl who was on fire. Only a bird could get much higher (I look in the mirror) 'Cuz I was the girl who was on fire./**_

Percy kept his promise. He built that beautiful house near the beach in Four. It was perfect. And Percy and Thalia weren't just Percy and Thalia, they were _PercyJackson&ThaliaJackson._

_And they had a beautiful son and daughter._

_The daughter's name was Avalon Selena Jackson and the boy was Daniel Zayn Jackson._

_And he kept his promise about making love to her. They did that all the time._

_Percy always swore they would never part and Thalia always swore that she never fall away from him._

_And together, they were inseparable. And to Percy, she'll always be his and he'll always be hers. And it all started with that first look on her chariot._

_And in their circular bed, with that see-through canopy, Percy showered her with kisses, and she gave him her all; her mind, her body, her soul, everything._

_**/That you and I were made for this; I was made to taste your kiss. We were made to never fall away…But until that day I'll find a way To let everybody know that you're coming back…One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon…And we won't have to be scared/**_


End file.
